Eternal
by Phayte
Summary: The world for a destiny, but what is more precious, life, or life?
1. Dreaming

**disclaimer.........the letter P hates writing these things, this is a fanfiction site, sooooooo wouldn't the legal ppl get the clue that we don't own these things we write about....if we owned them, we'd be writing episodes, not fanfics. anyway, the letter P states that she lays no claim to the characters or idea of Slayers  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Would you die for him?"  
  
Nothing held her, but the voice wouldn't let her move, as if it barred her down, holding her shoulders. But nothing was there, she knew, how she knew she didn't know, but that wasn't a thought that was of any import in her mind at the moment. A face, so close, so threatening, so clear its intentions and demeanor, but she just couldn't make out who it was and what it wanted from her. It wasn't the source of the voice, but all she could see was that face, opaque, with definite features, but were clouded as if a waking image in the gray dawn.  
  
"Would you die for him?"  
  
Pain flooded through her unlike anything a living being had ever endured, tore through her vulnerable body like a knife. Her screamed and lights flickered somewhere in a room, she knew she was in, the floor convulsed violently, and people around screamed. "L-SAMA NOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Quit being stubborn child, only one can survive, would you die for him?"  
  
Somehow her scream was drowned out by the perfectly calm, if only a tad annoyed voice the sung from everywhere.  
  
Again she screamed, the horrific blood-freezing sound tearing its way from her throat just as she felt her body being torn in two. Thunder crashed, lighting struck through a window somewhere in the room, the whole place convulsed now, countless things shattered, fell, and fell apart, more shouts and screams, wind gusted from everywhere, fire flamed around her, engulfing her on the bed she lay on, but she noticed none of this.  
  
"WOULD YOU DIE FOR HIM?"  
  
All things then went black.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: catastrophe? the ending was anitclimactic, but there's a reason for that and a purpose to this fanfic. um, i got this idea from a movie i watched a LOOOOOOOOOONG time ago, if anyone can catch the jist of the idea, and knows the movie, remind me cuz i can't for the life of me, but i know it went something (not entirely) like the fanfic. it is a paranormal ff so if your stomach turns at the aspect, don't read this, personnaly, i love the idea and was inspired...o, u'll find out next! 


	2. To Die for Him

**disclaimer.........the letter P hates writing these things, this is a fanfiction site, sooooooo wouldn't the legal ppl get the clue that we don't own these things we write about....if we owned them, we'd be writing episodes, not fanfics. anyway, the letter P states that she lays no claim to the characters or idea of Slayers. the song is Lightning Crashes by Live i don't own that either.............guess who does............LIVE  
  
Story works good if you can find and listen to the song during reading the fic.  
  
Eternal  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lina awoke with a start, almost colliding heads with the man standing over her, looking down with an extremely worried gaze. Naught but a moment later told her why, wet sheets around her and her stomach area convulsed with gut-wrenching pain. "Oh by Cephied-sama, contractions." She reached out and flailed her hand, searching out his hand; once she found it, she felt him trembling, the hand covered in nervous sweat, it was kind of gross but that's not what she was thinking of.  
  
"I summoned the old lady, she's coming as fast as she can. You were yelling in your sleep, looked so much in pain. I tried to wake you up, but nothing worked....I thought..."  
  
"It's ok, just a bad dream." Even as she said so, Lina took avid notice of the storm steadily approaching outside, and she recalled clearly the matters the dream conjured up. Normally, she'd pass it off as just concerns about her magic use during pregnancy but the way the voice was so loud, but soothing so that one could fall asleep no matter what the volume, made it seem like so much more.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
  
her placenta falls to the floor  
  
the angel opens her eyes  
  
the confusion sets in  
  
before the doctor can even close the door  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A whisper, Lina breathed heavily and it was there, thunder pealed in the distance still, as if waiting for permission, or direction on where exactly to go. "Would you?" Lina pushed it from her thoughts, now was not the time to dwell on dreams, she had to push.  
  
Lightning struck, so bright it flashed in the night sky, it blinded even those who had their eyes closed. Right outside it must have struck. And thunder louder than the loudest explosion was heard just above their heads. Lina jumped, clearing her bed about an inch before plopping back down, her mind processed that that had been a little strange. Hadn't the storm been so far off a short while ago? Her pulse rate increased and the nurse maid tried to coax her into calm along with him by her side, holding her hand. Wind broke the down the window with a loud crash and buffeted everyone present in the room. Her hair exploded in an array of redish-orange, dancing around her like flames, the candles randomly lit around the room giving more life to the display. Her thoughts caught in the horror, could this be the dream? She let herself dwell so much that the pain of birth was numb to her now, and she had altogether stopped the natural process.  
  
"Please my lady, you must push-" The nursemaid's voice was cut off as a brash, femine shout sounded in Lina's ear, "Impudent child! Would you die for him or save your own life?!"  
  
Violent earthquakes started and things in the room were toppled and broken. Even parts of the wall were crumbling. He stumbled but still held firmly to her hand, refusing for a second to let his love, his wife, slip from his grasp. Lina was honored by this loyalty, but yet again, she has something else to worry about. The pain tore through her all at once this last time, she screamed louder than her lungs could allow, everything, rain, wind, earth, and the fire that was her hair, shook so violently, it threatened to tear the world apart.  
  
A calm settled on Lina for a moment, remembering that night, and finding out soon after that she was with child. She remembered the marriage, wanting this child more than life itself. She made a promise that day, and by her code of honor, she'd carry it out.  
  
"WOULD YOU DIE FOR HIM?"  
  
Lina smiled, she was quite unaware how no one else but her could hear this woman's clearly irritated and annoying voice. She knew she'd heard it somewhere, one in her group of traveling partners very close to her, but she couldn't remember; she was at peace, "Yes."  
  
Lina exhaled and closed her eyes quite peacefully, not hearing the beautiful cries of a baby boy emerging from his mother's womb to welcome the new world. The convulsions ceased and the storm passed, alighting a beautiful dawn.  
  
The nursemaid practically shoved him out the door, just in case there was something, anything, she could do.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
lightning crashes, an old mother dies  
  
her intentions fall to the floor  
  
the angel closes her eyes  
  
the confusion that was hers,  
  
belongs now, to the baby down the hall  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Light streaked across her vision and Lina shut her eyes, or what substituted for them, so the pain felt in her being would recede. Honestly, the act did nothing, not that Lina thought it would, she was left with such an odd feeling, as if she'd been in this random place before and knew that whatever happened happened and nothing could be done to alleviate it.  
  
And then, she was before Lina, beautiful flowing, golden hair, gorgeous eyes that held no specific color, but shimmered to exceed any diamond in the mortal world. Lina formed the word around what she assumed was her mouth, the word had no sound, but she heard it, felt it, with her soul, her being, 'Mother.'  
  
A silken, graceful hand reached up to cup Lina's face. Caressing the cheek softly, those eyes penetrated Lina and left her wanted to weep, just for the beauty of the moment. Lina could also feel the immense sadness emanating from the being.  
  
"He is to you as you are to me."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
oh now feel it comin' back again  
  
like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
  
forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
  
I can feel it  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Perfect tears trailed their way down the elegant face to drip and diappear in the realm. Lina was beyond confused, but the being only leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. A simple action and memories rushed back to her, she reached out her hand and understood, "MOTHER!"  
  
"Only one of us can survive, and my time has come. You will live your life wonderfully with a man and son who will stay with you forever."  
  
Loud crashes were heard as Lina was thrown from the realm, still reaching for the one she called mother and begging her not to do this.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
  
this moment she's been waiting for  
  
the angel opens her eyes  
  
pale blue colored iris, presents the circle  
  
and puts the glory out to hide, hide  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Another storm, but this night, it was soothing; not a storm, but an act of nature. Lina was held in his arms, and cradled in hers was the red-haired, blue-eyed bundle of a baby boy. Her husband bent down and kissed her neck, "I'd thought you died."  
  
Lina smiled into the baby's eyes, "I would have, for him."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
oh now feel it comin' back again  
  
like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
  
forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
  
I can feel it  
  
I can feel it  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"He's capable of great things you know."  
  
"I can feel it as well. But that's just as well, he doesn't have to worry about his destiny for a long time." She bent down and rubbed her nose to her baby's.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I can feel it comin' back again  
  
like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
  
forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
  
I can feel it  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The fire crackled merrily in the hearth, warming the room they stayed in. Everyone but Lina had fallen asleep except for Lina. Looking into the fire, she held her child, still held by her husband, she felt an everlasting love decend upon her and her family.  
  
"I feel you mother, I always will."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I can feel it comin' back again  
  
like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
  
forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
  
I can feel it  
  
I can feel it  
  
I can feel it  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: That ended differently than i thought it would but that's ok. neeway, if your tryin to figure out the idea of that movie i talked about, well, rather than coming back to life, the mother did die, so that's different. oh, and i didn't necessarily put a coupling in here because that's not what this fic is about so, if you really want to know who lina's husband was, well, just insert a name. just so ya know, this happens way in the future of the series, when Lina actually feels like settling down.  
  
well, that was my fic, review if ya'd like no pressure! 


End file.
